This present disclosure relates generally to method and related composition using plants of the Irvingiaceae family (Ig) to provide numerous health benefits, and more particularly, to the use of Ig and extracts of Ig to control body lipid levels, reduce body weight and prevent or reduce other symptoms associated with Syndrome X, a common metabolic disorder.
Syndrome X is a term that is commonly known in the art that typically refers to a group of health related problems that can include insulin resistance, which is the bodies inability to properly deal with dietary carbohydrates, abnormal blood fats and lipid levels, being overweight, and having high blood pressure.
Insulin resistance is a condition in which the body becomes resistant to its own insulin. The affected individual compensates by releasing more insulin, which can ultimately lead to an increased risk of a variety of symptoms, including, but not limited to obesity, diabetes and heart disease. Accordingly, the development of strategies to prevent or control Syndrome X and to prevent and reduce the symptoms that cause Syndrome X, which include, among other things, insulin resistance, are worthwhile.
Avoiding weight gain from adolescence to middle age is known to reduce cardiovascular morbidity and mortality. Despite much debate in the past regarding the influence of obesity on health and the benefits of maintaining normal weight, it is generally accepted that changes in weight correlate to changes in several atherogenic risk factors.
Even with control of weight, many people can still develop symptoms associated with Syndrome X, all of which are highly undesirable. Therefore, treatments that reduce or prevent the symptoms associated with Syndrome X are needed.
No known method or composition has been entirely effective at reducing weight, improving control of body lipids or preventing symptoms associated with Syndrome X. Therefore, improved methods and compositions that prevent or reduce the symptoms of Syndrome X and provide other health related benefits are needed. The present disclosure fulfils these needs and provides for further advantages.